The Other Houses
by Fwaerf
Summary: I feel like Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff don't get enough love in the books so I decided to experiment with characters of my own design as the focal point. This is a series of drabbles with each piece about a different character from a different Hogwarts house. Further explanation is at the beginning of the each chapter. Enjoy! (Formally "Scales, Feathers and Fur")
1. Ravenclaw

This is the first time I have ever posted my writing on this site. This piece is not in it entirety nor at the beginning. I simply wanted to throw out a line and see if I got any bites. If even one person shows interest in it and gives me a positive review I will begin to work on it immediately. Well now that that's out of the way let's get started and I hope at least one person likes it!

* * *

It had taken some time before Emily had been able to calm Wrist down. He had apologized for what seemed the hundredth time as he franticly begged her forgiveness to which she promptly replied it had all been an accident and there was no harm done. The Gryffindor looked quite out of sorts and the Ravenclaw saw no point in adding to his current self-loathing. They would certainly not be doing anymore magic near windows mind you but that was hardly a hardship for her.

After thoroughly reassuring the second year that everything would be fine and setting up their next tutoring session Emily headed to the great hall. It wasn't dinner yet but she knew that her friend Terence would probably be their playing chess. On her way down someone called out her name and she brightened at the sight of Terence Gresh jogging up to her.

"I thought you would already be in the great hall Terence. I suspect Yosef wants a rematch," Emily said as they walked together. Yosef Deswell was a Hufflepuff who was quite the chess player himself and had a friendly rivalry going with Gresh. The two of them bounced between wins and right now Gresh was in the lead.

"I imagine so. My little winning streak has caught him off guard. He's so focused when we play now. It's been a while since anyone has bested him thrice in a row," Terence laughed. "So what have you been up to?"

"Oh you know, tutoring, being transfigured into an owl, getting pushed out of tower windows," she drawled out with a casual wave of her hand.

"Wait. What? You got pushed out of a window," Gresh asked alarmed.

"It was an accident. And look I'm perfectly fine. See," she said doing a little turn making Gresh snort a laugh.

"I swear, you're a loon. You know that? Have a grand little adventure did you? Hoping about all feathered and wide eyed."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. You'll never believe what happened. I was just-"

"Terence!" Deswell called out to them. Now in the great hall the boy had spotted them and was waving the Ravenclaws over. He had a chess board set up and looked ready to play. Emily smiled and rolled her eyes. She supposed her tale would just have to wait. Deswell had a determined look in his eye as he smiled at Gresh. Both Emily and Gresh took a seat opposite of him.

"Ready to forfeit that winning streak," Deswell asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"I don't know Yosef. I think you're slipping," Gresh goaded.

"Talking smack Ravenclaw?"

"Only when it's called for Hufflepuff. Current winner moves first?"

"Well since your time on top is going to be cut short," he said impishly before gesturing to the board.

"You wish. Pawn to B4." Emily was smiling at the pair's antics as the match began. These two were always so entertaining to watch as their expressions grew serious the farther into the game it got. Gresh was being cocky and had taken a more aggressive approach to the game while Deswell was being cautious and sneaky. Emily noted that the wins must have gone to Gresh's head as he didn't seem to notice how Deswell was angling the match and inching toward the king. By the time Gresh had realized his mistake it was too late.

"Check mate." It looked like Deswell had brought his A-game today. Gresh groaned as he buried his head in arms on the table.

"Better luck next time," Deswell chuckled softly. Peering up from his arms, Gresh eyed Emily.

"You were saying something earlier," he asked as the Hufflepuff started to put away the chess set.

"Oh! That's right, like I was saying you'll never believe what happened today," she said and Deswell stopped what he was doing.

"What's going on now?"

"Emily was going to tell me about falling out of a window and being transfigured into an owl," Terence said propping his head on his hand.

"You fell out of a window?" Deswell asked in shock.

"I was a little owl so all I did was slightly sprain my ankle. Let me start from the beginning," Emily said as the boys leaned in to listen.

"So I was tutoring Oliver Wrist from Gryffindor in the tower. He had been having trouble in transfiguration. After a bit of couching and discussion on magical theory I decided he was ready to give it a go. So I had him turn me into a small animal to start off with. I figured a Saw-whet owl was a good choice and after a bit of coaching he readied his wand. He cast the spell and executed the transformation flawlessly. Unfortunately in his excitement at his success he wasn't paying attention to where I was perched and wound up knocking me out the tower window." Deswell gave a startled oh as he jerked back a little. "Naturally, having never been a bird before I had no idea how to fly and just flapped my wings in a panic. Lucky thing I was such a small creature or I might have really hurt myself. So I'm in the court yard and everything seems so overwhelmingly big. I figure the best thing to do is hop inside. Terrible idea! Apparently no one looks at the ground when their on their way to class. I was almost trampled in the hall! So there I am bouncing around on the ground dodging shoes when something just scoops me right up. I spin my head around to see what has a hold of me and next thing I know I'm looking into a boy's face. I don't recognize him but he's wearing Slytherin robes." At this the boys both gasp.

"Merlin Em, are you okay?" Gresh asks in a panic.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Deswell chimed in worriedly.

"No of course not. I'm perfectly fine. Now where was I? Oh yes, so he starts looking over me rather curiously before tucking me into his sleeve. I was so relieved to no longer be dodging shoes that I didn't really mind it. After all it's not like he knew I was a person and it was awfully nice of him to save me from being trampled. No one else had bothered to watch where they were stepping. Anyway, from what I could hear from inside his robe sleeve he had taken me with him to potions class. I'd recognize Prof. Snape's voice anywhere muffled or otherwise. As the class was coming to an end I figured my best bet was to get the teachers attention so I started to hoot. The boy tried to hush me but Snape had already heard me. When the boy set me on the table he told the professor how he had found me in the hall. Naturally Prof. Snape could tell I wasn't a proper owl and transformed me back. I was so relieved to be in my proper form again I thanked and hugged them both for helping me before dashing out to go find Wrist."

"Uhg, you actually hugged Prof. Snape?" Gresh asked with a grimace.

"And some Slytherin boy?" The Hufflepuff asked. Emily rolled her eyes at their childishness.

"They helped me Terence. A hug was the least I could do. Anyway it's hardly a proper thank you for getting saved from a stampede of students. That's also what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to figure out a nice gesture for the Slytherin boy." Terence didn't look very pleased with the turn of events judging by the look on his face.

"Do you even know what the guy's name is," Deswell asked.

"Oh the professor said it. It was… um… Goyle! Yes, his name was Goyle. I don't know what his first name was… Why are you two looking at me like that?" The boys had matching looks of horror as they began to shake their heads.

"No. Absolutely not, you are not going anywhere near Gregory Goyle," Greah stated rather adamantly.

"That guys is bad news Emily. Really bad news," Deswell affirmed. "You must have heard Snape wrong. There is no way Goyle saved you. If that Slytherin had spotted you he would have gone out of his way to step on you."

"What? That's ridiculous. I did hear Snape right and Goyle did save me. He wasn't even rough when he picked me up. He was quite gentle," she stated defensively. Gresh just kept shaking his head.

"I don't believe it. The guy is a brute; not to mention dull as battered old butter knife. I'm surprised he hasn't flunked out."

"Goyle isn't doing well in his classes?" Emily asked concerned.

"Are you kidding? He's a terrible student," Gresh snorted. As a slow smile began to spread across Emily's face Gresh gave her a disapproving look as he shook his head.

"Oh no, no no no no no. You take that thought and you throw it out. It's not happening. Do you hear me? Not a chance," the Ravenclaw boy chided.

"I'm going to go ask him right now."

"Are you even listening to me? I said no. This is a terrible idea."

"Wait what's happening? What idea?" The Hufflepuff asked looking rather lost as Emily stood up to leave quickly followed by her house mate who was looking very much alarmed.

"You are not going to tutor him. You're not going to go anywhere near him. He's bad news Em. Whatever you think happened or think that you know about this guy is wrong and I am not going to sit idly as you run off to go poking a mountain troll." The Ravenclaw was trailing after Emily as they left a confused Deswell in the great hall.

"That's an awful thing to say about someone. He's not a troll," Emily reproached.

"Em please listen to me. I am trying to save you from a lot of pain and suffering. This is going to blow up in your face. Goyle isn't the sort of guy you want to have any connections to."

Emily wasn't listening to her friend though. She had made up her mind on the matter and part of Gresh knew that.

"Fine. Just ignore me then, but I'm going with you. At least that way I can be there to jump in when this goes south," he groused.

* * *

I always felt like there was more to Goyle's character to explore and that's what I wanted to do with this story.

Let me know what your think in a review. Even if all you say is you didn't care for this drabble all reviews are appreciated. :3


	2. Slytherin

This drabble was taken down to continue as its own story. Thank you for your support!


	3. Hufflepuff

Okay so here is the third story idea I have! Please review and tell me what you think. If I get any positive reviews I will continue the story. Unlike the first two drabbles this is from the beginning. However it is not a complete chapter. So if you want to see what else happens you have to review! ;3

* * *

A bowl of cream was whisking its self as a pair of eggs cracked themselves, pouring their content into a bowl to the far left before the empty shells bounced themselves into the trash. An assortment of ingredients and utensils dance in the air overhead. A sack of sugar whirled down and hopped into the arms of a cheerful young lady. Penelope Nordstrom was smiling as she poured a generous amount into the bowl. She was moderate in height with a very dark complexion, bright amber eyes, a round face and a wild puff of silky curls that brushed her shoulders. There was a streak of flour on her nose and the apron she wore was spattered with a collage of colorful stains. The Hufflepuff was in her fifth year and spent a great deal of time in the kitchens with the house elves when she wasn't in class.

"Hey Zippy can you come taste this?" A house elf was immediately at her side as Penelope picked up the bowl of cream and offered it to him. He dipped a spindly finger into the white froth before putting it in his mouth. He smacked his lips and smiled up at her.

"Nice and sweet little miss," Zippy said.

"A bit plain though isn't it?" she asked as she did the same balancing the bowl on her hip.

"Little miss does like to experiment," he added with a nod. Penelope beamed down at the house elf before setting down the bowl.

"You're too right Zippy. I think I know where I want to go with this today. Let's get tropical," she exclaimed as ingredients flittered down to add themselves to the bowls while Penelope whirled her wand and began to cast.

"You are kind little miss," he said with a bow. "Do you need anything else?"

"Oh yes. Could you make me some tea? I'm feeling a bit parched."

"Right away little miss." The elf then hurried about his task happily. Meanwhile Penelope was pureeing mangos. Adding the mulched fruit to the batter she repeated the step with ginger, steeping the root and added the infusion to the cream which began to fizzle. Paper muffin cups hopped into three stone cupcake trays. A ladle scooped and poured the batter into the paper cups just as Zippy set a pot of tea and a cup and saucer down by the Hufflepuff.

"Thanks Zippy," she said as she put the trays into the oven. Dusting her hands off on her apron, Penelope took a seat. The little elf placed a spoon full of honey in the tea and stirred before handing the girl her cup. Again she smiled at the little bat-eared creature. Sipping her tea she sat patiently as she waited for the mango muffins to cook. Hufflepuff's quiddich team would be going against Ravenclaw tomorrow and she wanted to do something nice for her team beforehand. Her house always appreciated the treats she made for them and there were rarely leftovers. She had earned herself quite the reputation for her skill in the kitchen. Finishing her pot of tea she waved her wand and had all the unused ingredients put themselves away and the dirty dishes and utensils hopped into the sink. All but the bowl of ginger cream.

When the muffins were done she put on oven mittens and pulled out the trays setting them on the counter. Pulling off the mittens she waved her wand and all the muffins hopped out of their tray and onto cooling racks she had set up beforehand. Casting the spell she had been practicing all week the contents of the cream bowl began to lower as the muffins puffed out as their centers were filled. Smiling at her work the Hufflepuff pulled out two large baskets. Penelope arranged the muffins in the two large basket before placing a cloth over them and tucking them in safely so that they would stay nice and warm. Turning around she saw a familiar face and razed a delicate eyebrow curiously.

"Flint, what are you doing here?" The boy in question was a Slytherin with neatly trimmed short brown hair with dark eyes. He had a birthmark on his jaw that looked like bubbles that the girl found rather funny though she didn't mention it. He probably heard enough about it growing up. The way he kept shifting from foot to foot was making the Hufflepuff suspicious though.

"Oh just poppin in to see if you were here and you are," he stated with a smile that showed the gap in his front teeth.

"M-hmm," she hummed.

"Those pastries you gave me last time were good. Like really good… I kind of told my house mates about them," he said looking off to the side.

"No."

"What?"

"These are not for you. I made them for the Hufflepuff quiddich team. So don't even ask."

"Good thing we're not asking," a voice said behind her.

"Wha- hey!" The Hufflepuff shouted in surprise as a basket was snatched off the table. While she had been talking to Flint a group of Slytherin boys had snuck in behind her and one had gotten hold of her latest creations. She stopped anyone from taking the other as she swept it up and away.

"Smedley has the loot! The mission is a go! I repeat, the mission is a go!" One boy called out.

"Run Smedley run!" Another boy hollered with laughter.

"What in the- Zippy guard this basket. Blasted Slytherin sneaks. Get back here," Penelope shouted. She was torn between amusement and outrage as she gave chase. Penelope was out in the halls tailing a trail of Slytherin boys led by the one call Smedley who had the basket of mango ginger muffins held tight to his front. "Those muffins are for my house mates you snakes in the grass."

"She's tailing us. Deploy the decoys!" She heard someone say.

"Effingo!" A Slytherin yelled as they pointed their wand at Smedley and suddenly there were three of him each with its own basket of pilfered baked goods. Each split off down a different hall with a fellow or two and the Hufflepuff groaned as she followed the middle one hoping he was the real thief.

* * *

My third and final drabble! Thank you to everyone who took the time to read these and **please, please, please review**! Even if all you have to say it wasn't your cup of tea all reviews are appreciated. ;3


	4. Update!

I would like to thank all those that reviewed my drabbles. The Slytherin piece will be getting its own story so I have taken it down. You can follow Holly's story in **"The Deepest Scars."** Simply go to my profile to check it out. ;3


End file.
